Better Late Than Never
by lumos175
Summary: What if Hermione interrupts the kiss between Harry and Cho in the Room of Requirement? HHr. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: All characters in Harry Potter belong to JKRowling, Bloomsbury, WarnerBros, etc... No infringement intended or no monetary benefits made.

A/N: My first fanfiction. Pure fluff. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Better Late Than Never**

xXXXXXx

Hermione Granger eagerly gulped down a much-needed glass of pumpkin juice the Room of Requirement provided after a tiresome yet fruitful session of the DA.

"_This idea is the best idea that ever comes out of me,_" Hermione thought contentedly as she joined the other DA members, who were all exhausted by the intense duelling that had taken place.

"Hermione, you're really brilliant with the transfiguration spell! Turned that stupid git Zacharias Smith into a terrified little rabbit!" Ginny said boisterously, mirth playing in her eyes.

"That's a N.E.W.T level transfiguration spell!" Terry Boot said with amazement.

"Well… yes, I've wanted to do that for awhile ever since I saw Moody turn Malfoy into a ferret!" Hermione replied, her soft laughter making her chocolate brown eyes bright and full of life.

They all laughed at the neat memory of the Slytherin Prince, who was transfigured into a cowering little ferret.

"C'mon guys! Let's go back to our dorms now before Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad catches us here," Ernie McMillan warned them.

Everyone murmured words of consent and started to head towards their dormitories after making sure that the course was clear. Hermione was about to leave the room herself when she noticed that Harry was whispering with Cho Chang at one of the corners. Waves of jealousy and anger rippled through her body and for a moment there, her eyes flashed dangerously. But she quickly suppressed her feelings before they could surface completely. After all Hermione Granger was known for her self-control. She thrived for her critical and logical head and her head did not allow jealousy and anger in this situation in contrary to her heart.

"If he chooses that stupid cow, then let him be. There's no point getting myself emotional over this," she muttered darkly, scowling at the floor.

"Hermione, let's go. Harry said he still has something to do," Ron whined as he dragged her out of the room.

Hermione followed Ron distractedly, her mind reeling with the possibilities of what was happening in the Room of Requirement. Harry had been pining for Chang since last year and he would not let go of a good opportunity to be alone with her. She felt sick and her stomach lurched in protest of her thought. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to barge into the room, throw Cho Chang out and take her place, but her reasonable side was stopping her. She felt helpless as her logical side and her lovesick side engaged in a serious inner battle on whether or not she should go right back and interrupt them.

"I'm going back," she declared firmly as her heart finally won the battle.

"What?" Ron asked her, looking confused.

"Umm… I- erm… I said I'm going back to the Room of Requirement because… because… I saw a book there that I've wanted to read for a long time!" She said lamely, hoping Ron would buy her excuse.

"Why don't you take it during our next session? I'm really knackered now," Ron complained.

"But I want to read it tonight. I've finished all my homework and I need something to read," she protested, "you can go back to the Common Room if you're tired. I can come back with Harry when he finished his stuff."

Ron looked uncertain but he finally agreed reluctantly, "Okay then… just be careful and stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry… I don't break rules unnecessarily. G'night," she assured him and gave him a small smile but as soon as he turned around, she dashed as fast as she could to the Room of Requirement.

She burst into the room but the sight that greeted her forced a sharp knife into her chest and twisted it angrily through it. Harry and Cho were standing very close together under the mistletoe and it didn't take a genius to figure out they were kissing. Her heart clenched painfully and her whole body began to tremble. Taking deep calming breath, she tried to stay cool and cleared her throat as loudly and innocently as she could.

The couple sprang apart as if burned and Cho bolted out of the room, looking as if she was crying, while Harry continued to stand there dumbfounded.

"What're you doing here?" he asked somewhat angrily when he finally found his voice, throwing himself on the couch the room had provided.

"I- I came to get a book from the room," she said quietly as she made her way to the bookshelf, praying that it would provide her an Arithmancy book or something Harry didn't understand.

"Why do you have such a bad timing? You couldn't have come at a better time," Harry said in a cold voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I- I'm sorry… the book-" She was interrupted before she could finish.

"Yeah… yeah… whatever… this book, that book. All you care about is books. You don't understand there're more important things than books!" He said angrily, annoyed.

Harry's words poured freezing water over her heart and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He had never spoken to her like that before. Yes, they did have arguments in the past but they were all minor yelling and disagreeing about things. Books might not be important to other people but they played a very important role in her life and they were part of her personality. He said it as if he didn't know a thing about her during their five years of friendship.

She could accept such comments from Ron but it hurt deeply that it was Harry who said those things. Not wanting to be in his presence any longer, she dashed towards the door, muttering an angry apology to him. Just as she was to about to reach the door, a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

Hermione looked up and stared defiantly at the emerald orbs of the boy she secretly had a serious crush on. Hermione had never been one to hold Harry's piercing gaze before, but she stood her ground now. She continued to stare at him defiantly until Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it, Hermione… I didn't know what came over me… I'm really sorry," he muttered sincerely in a small voice and her heart melted. Cursing herself for having such a soft heart when he was concerned, Hermione took hold his hand and gave it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze to let him know that she forgave him.

"Shall we go get that book of yours then?" he asked gently, his eyes finally meeting hers. Hermione gave him a small grin and nodded.

Harry sat down at the couch again while Hermione searched through the bookshelf. A palatable silence reigned between them until she broke it.

"So, how was your kiss with Cho? Nice?" she asked, trying to sound curious while her heart was fearing the answer he would give.

"Wet," he started and before Hermione had a chance to ask what he meant he said, "confusing… and horrible." She nearly leapt with joy at his words but controlled herself.

"Oh?" she prompted him in an understanding voice.

"She was crying and asking me how Cedric died… and the next minute… she was really close to me… our lips just touched for a millisecond, but she drew away and burst out crying again… it's really frustrating. That's why I took my anger out on you… I'm really sorry," he said, turning to look at her for an answer.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione said as she made her way to the couch. "It must be really terrible for you. Viktor told me once that mentioning an ex-boyfriend in front of your current one is a stupid thing to do and advised me against it. Crying over an ex while kissing another boy is even worse… it's like a bruise to the guy's ego," she comforted him.

"Your boyfriend gave you love advice while you're thousands of miles away from him?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"Viktor is not my boyfriend!" she said, slightly indignant that people would always make that assumption about her.

"But you're writing to him!" Harry protested.

"As pen pals! When I declined his invitation to visit Bulgaria, we decided that we would be better off as friends and we are," Hermione informed him.

"It's his loss then… to let go of a girl as wonderful as you are… not that I'm complaining, mind you," he joked lightly, but her heart soared when he said she was wonderful.

"I'm just a plain bookworm, Harry. I'm actually glad Viktor took notice of me because nobody else seems to want me," she said coyly.

"That's a lie! You have a special beauty inside of you that distinguishes you from others. Only fools would not want you!" he exclaimed, looking at her disbelievingly for not seeing her own beauty.

His words had a great impact on her. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and it seemed to have completely overpowered her reasonable side, giving her the Gryffindor courage that she supposedly had and fuelling the next words she said.

"Are you a fool or not then?" she asked daringly, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Forget that you're my best friend and all those boundaries. As a guy, do you want me?" she asked firmly, willing him to answer her.

"Ye-yeah… of- of course," he stammered, looking almost afraid of his own answer.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Yes, I mean it," he answered, this time more firmly.

She almost jumped in bliss and performed a little celebratory dance right in front of him but instead she leaned forward and touched his lips in a gentle yet firm kiss, still fuelled by adrenaline. After a moment of surprise, Harry returned her kiss, his left hand tangling in her mane of brown curls and his right hand snaking around her slender waist.

They finally broke apart with huge grins on their faces.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner," Harry said stroking her smooth cheeks.

She smiled softly and said, "Better late than never" before meeting his lips in a searing kiss again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review?  



End file.
